


Not Even a Question

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Comfort, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although choosing between remembering the best day of summer ever or having his memory wiped is hard, in the end, it's not even a question which one Phineas will choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Opening line belongs to the wonderfully creative minds of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I do not own it.

“So our choices are: either forget the best day ever and forget about meeting Agent P, or remember the best day ever, but never see Perry again?”

“That’s right.”

Phineas was torn. On the one hand, there was the accomplishment of finally having the best day of summer ever, a goal him and Ferb had set out to achieve at the beginning of summer. 

But on the other hand was never getting to see Perry again. Now that his cover was blown, he would have to leave. Him and Ferb would never have the chance to see him again. Or even visit him.

He’d had Perry for five years. What would he and Ferb do without him? Who would curl up next to him at night? Who would he talk to when Ferb wasn’t around? Who would wake him up in the morning with that unique platypus chatter?

But, there was remembering the best day ever. The day they had saved Danville from being taken over by an evil dictator.

Choosing between the two was enough to make him want to cry. It was to hard.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ferb looked at him and suddenly he knew. There was only one choice to make. In his heart, he knew it was the right one.

Ferb spoke for both of them when he said “We’ve had a lot of great days. But we only have one platypus.”

Major Monogram looked at him. “Are you sure?”

Phineas slung an arm around Ferb’s shoulder. “It’s not even a question.”


End file.
